


A Day In Jail or When Mikkel Met A Girlfriend

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Mikkel has made a mess. Olsen is rightfully angry. Mikkel will have to face the consequences this time.





	A Day In Jail or When Mikkel Met A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Restraints  
> Character: Mikkel
> 
> Beware, it's a slightly younger Mikkel we meet here haha. Sorry about this story :P

Admiral Olsen was yelling at Mikkel again. It had happened three times already that day. Mikkel had stopped listening. The table was still burning but a couple of his co-workers had managed to get water and was attempting to put it out.

”...IRRESPONSIBLE...”

Mikkel tuned him out again. He noticed a woman walking towards them. He was certain he had seen her around before. She stopped next to them, looked at Admiral Olsen, who gestured towards Mikkel.

”TAKE HIM AWAY BEFORE I STRANGLE HIM. ”

Admiral Olsen turned his back to them and Mikkel took a step closer to the woman.

”Helloooo there. Do you come here often?”

She let out a sigh, put a hand in her pocket.

”Hands where I can see them, Madsen.”

”Sure, no problem at all. So, where are we going? Just the two of us?”

She grabbed his hands, handcuffed him. He blinked, stumped, but recovered quickly.

”So that's how you like it, eh? I'm game if you are.”

She pushed him forward, led him through the military grounds.

”What's the name of a sweet thing like you?”

”Magda, which you would have known if you ever listened to anyone other than yourself.”

”Magda is a very proper name for a woman such as yourself.”

”Cut it out, Madsen, the military isn't a dating service.”

”Why should we let that stop us?”

She pushed him into a building, stopped by a desk, before pushing him further into the building.

”If this is your living quarters I suggest we go to my place instead”, Mikkel said.

”I'm _working_ , Mikkel, I don't have time for your antics. You know where we are.”

She pushed him into one of the cells, locked the door.

”You're supposed to remove the handcuffs when you're done with me.”

Mikkel smiled at Magda through the bars and Magda leaned closer.

”What if I'm not done with you?” she laughed and backed away. ”I'll pick you up tomorrow, it'll be an evening you won't forget.”

She waved and walked away. Mikkel sat down on the bench, leaned against the wall and smiled. Magda was definately a proper woman.

 


End file.
